Angels & Demons
by PowerKit
Summary: Miranda is the Guardian of New York, attempting to save her city from Hell's latest assault, however evil may be lurking closer than she'd ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note; I'm a new writer, this is my first fanfiction so if you have any advice I'd really appreciate it! Thanks.

Chapter 1

A mortal looking up would see the most ferocious thunder storm of the hot summer. Thick black clouds rolled across the sky, massive and powerful in their presence. Lightening flashed too quickly to see, a lingering burn on the retinas the only evidence it was there at all. Miranda saw something different all together.

Looking out past the nose guard of her helm she frowned at the Demon Lord. It roared its frustration to the sky, booming across the city she'd held for centuries. Mortals cowered under the thunder that shock their abodes, the blasts of wind tugged at the edges of Miranda's wings. The strength of the creature was astonishing. One blow could send her crashing into the earth far below, sending her instantly from this world and her city would be lost. Her legendary speed and agility were the only reasons she was still in the battle. The brute had only so far managed to clip her shin with a well-timed swing of its crude war hammer.

Wheeling around for another pass Miranda assessed her opponent, readying her thin reed-like sword. Huge wings seemingly composed of the blackest smoke and silky pitch feathers laboured over their burden, each downward swing scooping massive amounts of air under the Demon Lord. Heavy amour weighed it down, but covered most of its body effectively. Its helm kept its face hidden as well as Miranda's did; with the nose guard and sweeping cheek plates characteristic of an ancient Greek helmet. The only difference being the two high arches on the brow to accommodate its horns. The Demon Lord bled from the cuts she'd already dealt it, but they didn't seem to bother it, the dark red blood streaming to infect her city below. It'd already proved its stamina, even testing her limits.

The horns of the demon were some of the largest Miranda had ever seen, rivalling even those of Lucifer. Curled like a kudu they curved gently out from under the special made helm before ending in sharp peaks. The base of the horns was dark like polished lacquer, while the tips sported a stunning bright red. They would prove to be deadly weapons if the demon chose the wrong moment to swing or rear its head.

Taking a deep breath Miranda angled her white pearlescent wings and dove upon the Demon Lord. She grinned with grim satisfaction as her sword slid past thick plates to flesh beneath. Just as her sword sunk between ribs her icy white blue eyes met with the deep brown black ones of the demon for a moment, and she saw not the widened surprise of pain, but a narrowed calculating look and from the corner of her vision the blasted hammer swung into view; it was a trick. Her sword was wrenched from the demon's body as the iron head found its mark squarely on her chest. Her breast plate crumpled and suddenly she was soaring through the sky backwards. As she had predicted the demon was incredibly strong and she was driven into the unforgiving ground tumbling and rolling a dozen meters before coming to a crumpled stop.

Weakly she pawed at her belt for her horn. Her armour had protected her from the fall mostly, except her breast plate was pushing into her chest brutally, making it difficult to even pant shallowly. She blinked dizzily, watching as the Demon Lord's wing beats seemed to become irregular; her final blow had done more damage than expected. It was coming closer though.

Finally she'd freed the horn. A stabbing pain hit her as she tried to expand her lungs, gritting her teeth she felt the metal cut into her and she blew a single short note to the heavens. Hopefully it was enough; she couldn't muster the strength for another call. Miranda slumped to the ground defeated for the first time on the mortal plane. Wing beats nearing her made Miranda look up, tilting her head. The Demon Lord touched down, and the ground shook beneath its heavy steps. It held its massive war hammer down at its side, too weary to lift it or no longer wary of Miranda, she didn't know which. Absently Miranda noted the wild brunette hair that had escaped its helm flicking about in the gusts created by its wings settling. She closed her eyes in anguish, sending pleas of forgiveness to her girls, along with a fleeting thought of her young assistant Andrea; Miranda readied herself for the killing blow. Demons were always brutal, and being crushed to death by a huge hammer seemed like the kind of thing a demon would do.

The clang of armour caused Miranda to open her eyes again to find the demon kneeling above her. She gazed up into the depths of coffee brown eyes. She was again surprised to find them tired and not victorious as she thought. Long lashes caressed pale cheeks as the demon looked down; its horns dipping to exaggerate the gesture and making any movement of the head majestic. As gloved hands pulled her helm off Miranda began to struggle, not finding her sword she gasped trying to bring more air into her body. Her weak hands fluttered along the arm guards of the demon and her wings ruffled but beyond that she couldn't move.

Watching the demon as she was Miranda saw the soft mouth gasp delicately as her face was revealed. The skin between shown by the narrow opening between the swooping cheek plates was porcelain and gently flushed, elegant sculpted eye brows rose in surprise. Quickly though the demon cleared her throat and spoke gruffly;

"Ironic, that the Devil in Prada should be the Guardian of New York."

For once at a loss Miranda said nothing. She'd never encountered a female Demon Lord, much less one that could best her in battle. Breathing seemed more important at the moment than forming a scathing remark.

"If you wanted to talk you could have set up an appointment with one of my assistances."

Oh well, sometimes she couldn't help herself. The barb lost most of its sting as she panted it out. The demon found the comment amusing for some reason though, chuckling softly.

"To the point. With this defeat New York is no longer the final refuge of earthly angels. The doorway here to Hell will be opened."

Miranda's eyes closed without her willing them to. Defeat. She'd lost her city, the last major population center without a gateway to the underworld. She'd failed in her holy mission. The Demon Lord seemed to pick up where her thoughts were headed.

"This is a good thing we're doing here Miranda… God's army has become too brutal; so many souls are sent into the void without judgement."

"How dare you address me so casually? There is only one order in the universe and you demons are upsetting it."

The demon looked down into the icy wrath filled eyes and Miranda's anger doubled at the pity she found there.

"Just kill me already. I've failed. There is nothing in this world for me now."

"We both know that's a lie. And I never intended to kill you. We need powerful archangels like you to aid us. I had hoped to convince you-"

"I'd sooner send myself to the void than aid you!"

Miranda spat the words at the startled demon who sat back on her heels to consider the fallen angel. She picked up the horn from where it'd tumbled from Miranda's grasp, examining the design. Hesitantly, and with a grimace, she placed it to her lips and blew loud and clear, a long note which resonated across the city. Miranda shook her head, maybe she wasn't getting enough air; this day was becoming stranger and stranger. The demon had just summoned her back-up and touched a blessed object besides.

"Your lips should be burned. That horn is blessed."

The demon smiled ruefully, blood trickling beside her nose and over her lips from a wound Miranda had previously not noticed.

"You could not bless an object made from one of my dead brethren."

Miranda frowned in confusion as she digested this information before gloved hands cupped her face gently and suddenly the demon's deep eyes were much closer. They held such kindness and affection Miranda felt a sudden loss and sorrow she couldn't place. The demon smoothed her hair back from her face carefully, sliding her hands down to her crumpled breast plate. She looked regretfully down at the bent metal.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you."

Those doe eyes looked back up into Miranda's pale blue orbs, letting her guilt bleed up through her darkened eyes.

"This is the only way to save them."

"Who?"

"The innocents sent to Hell."

The demon wasn't looking at her now, examining the metal pushing into her chest. Softly her hands ghosted over the armour, feeling for straps and buckles, and when that failed, she gently dipped her fingers into the space between the forged steel and Miranda's body. The warmth even through gloves, of the questing fingers made Miranda's breath hitch, and she squirmed as they paused in their search just over her collar bone. The Demon Lord looked intently into Miranda's blushing face before smiling shyly herself.

With a groan the metal moved beneath her careful fingers. Miranda gasped as her chest was finally allowed to expand. She panted quickly and the sudden influx of air made spots dance in front of her eyes. As her vision cleared she watched the demon rise unsteadily and flap, gusting wind over the prone angel. Miranda shuddered as the burning spread across her body; she was enveloped in blackness as she passed out, the voice of her second in command a distant sound in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy staggered as she willed herself into Hell. Miranda was the Guardian of New York. It explained how she could draw so much power without being thrown from the mortal plane; she had extremely strong ties to Earth. Runway, her family and friends, each severed as a connection to the mortal world so that she could draw huge amounts of power from Heaven and not be pulled to the place herself.

Andy was innately powerful herself which was the main reason she'd been tasked to defeat the angelic stronghold in New York. She didn't need to draw too much power from Hell to best Miranda but it had cost her all the same. Grimly she undid her amour, letting it fall to the floor with a clank, too exhausted to bother putting it away just yet. Her hammer was similarly treated and left in her padded undershirt and shorts she began to examine the damage. Gashes bled sluggishly from any point where her amour had joints between plates. The worse was the hit to her ribs she'd purposefully endured to catch Miranda. Narrowly missing her vital organs and lungs it still burned whenever she breathed. If they had been dealt with human blades she could have willed the damage away, but it seemed like Miranda's sword was of angelic origins. The wounds stubbornly oozed under her narrowed gaze.

"Word is you won against the Guardian of New York, so why are you bleeding all over the carpet?"

Andy grit her teeth at the intrusion. One of Lucifer's private handmaids, Amelia, still seemed to think she could enter Andy's personal chambers without invitation.

"I did win. But the Guardian was a tough opponent all the same. She did drive Lucifer himself from New York a decade ago."

"But you didn't kill her."

"No I did not."

Amelia considered the Demon Lord while she scrubbed the worst of the blood off with a rag from a basin of warm water which was quickly turning pink. Tall, with coltish legs the demon should have looked awkward with her towering horns. Somehow she fit together nicely though, her muscled arms and shoulders giving balance to what would otherwise be a thin frame. Beautiful and striking many had tried to take her to bed, including Asmodeus, Lord of Lust but she'd refused them. The eyes were all wrong though. They weren't shadowed by greed or anger like so many demons. They weren't silted and calculating.

"The Prince will be angry. She was supposed to die."

"New York is my city now. What happens there is my business. If I can convince the Guardian to turn to our side she'll be a key asset for our assault on Heaven."

"What makes you think you can turn her?"

Andy paused; the rag held firmly over her ribs and glared at the young spawn. A thin tunic and plain sandals covered the skinny frame and she seemed to have recently polished her small thumb-sized horns to sharp points. Andy ruffled her wings and tossed her horned crown before throwing down the cloth.

"Why are you here?"

"My Lord commanded me to see to your wellbeing."

"Bullshit. **Why are you here**?"

Andy drew on her power to command the youngling to speak the truth, swarming the small creature with energy which engulfed her, swallowed her. It wasn't often she pulled rank on underlings, and so they over stepped themselves more so with her than the more brutal of the Lords of Hell. Unfortunately for them she could and did hold a significant portion of power, yielding it as she saw fit, unwavering on the rules she'd laid down in her realm. The pitiful thing squeaked and ran rather than answer. Andy let her go too tired to bother with the young spawn. As she turned to flop into bed Andy's horns wacked into the bed post cracking the polished wood.

"Damn things…"

Muttering her curses Andy willed her horns and wings into another space outside the one she occupied. The wings she could see a practical use for, but thus far her horns had proved only rudimentary at protecting her head. They were heavy and got in her way mostly, so oversized she felt awkward and silly. A sign of power most demons let their horns grow as much as possible or accentuated them with paint and jewellery. Andy secretly relished when she could disguise herself as human to rid herself of the cumbersome burdens. The other demons mocked her for it when she didn't show her horns in Hell, and so in company and battle she dealt with them. It was all a pissing contest as far as she was concerned.

Disgusted she finally collapsed into bed. Miranda was going to be a nightmare tomorrow and she needed to find an appropriate location for the doorway to Hell on top of it.

_Miranda…_

The woman held a strange lure. Her commanding presence and undeniable work ethic inspired awe but it was small things that drew Andy in. Like the way she fiddled with her reading glasses, caressing her mouth. The way her eyes lit up when her children phoned her. The soft smiles that graced her often pursed lips when she thought Andrea wasn't looking. Her eyes softened as they trailed over her sometimes, which made Andy's heart flutter…

"No no no!"

Andrea pounded her pillow and rolled over with a groan. Enemy. It didn't matter who the Guardian of New York was she was Andrea's enemy. She was having a hard time remembering this crucial fact. More likely than not Andrea would have to deal with her at some point in a much more permanent manner.

She'd looked so lost, tired and sorrowful though after the demon had beaten her. Perhaps she'd been fighting so long with only two conclusions in mind, death or victory; she didn't know what to do if anything else occurred. The vulnerability she'd shown had reached Andy's heart, like when she'd seen the devastated woman in Paris, the one worried for her children. Just as she had then, she'd felt fiercely protective of Miranda.

_Maybe I could convince Lucifer to spare her; she didn't seem to know anything about what's been arriving in Hell more often of late._

A small hope bloomed in her chest, warming her. This didn't have to end badly. Smiling finally Andy felt better as her frown eased. This could all be sorted out, or so she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda opened her eyes as the first pale morning light flitted through her partial drawn curtains. Somehow they'd managed to wrestle her armor off her limp body. The breast plate would be ruined; nothing could save it from the damage of a demonic weapon. Looking to her bedside table she saw her horn. A gift from her mentor, the archangel Michael, she'd cherished it for her entire existence. God's right hand had crafted it himself and it had never failed to summon her allies in battle. She felt sick looking at it now.

_Was the demon telling the truth? Could that horn have been wrenched from the skull of some demon?_

She'd previously thought it had come from some earthly sacrificed animal; humans used to do that for God. Thinking back she could picture the Demon Lord's horns, black as night yet brightly polished. She'd thought Michael had polished it… The tip of her horn was covered in gold to produce a mouth piece.

_I could look… The demon had red tips on her horns. But I won't wreck such a gift just to confirm some demon's words. Does it even matter?_

Angels and demons fought all the time; even destroying a body did not necessarily spell a permanent death. Would it matter if Michael had taken a trophy from an early battle? The thought unsettled Miranda, who'd heard stories of demons pinning angels to the walls of Hell to suffer and die, or who plucked the pearlescent feathers from their wings to grace capes and head dresses. The similarities unnerved Miranda.

An animal seemed different, lacking the emotion and consciousness of a person, or in this case demon. She had dozens of fur coats and accessories. Andrea shuddered mildly whenever she had to put them away being a gentle creature. Her big brown eyes seemed to plead with some lingering spirit in the fur, but she'd never complained to Miranda. Her puppy eyes did remind her of Patricia though, and thinking of the dog who sat by her feet long into the night Miranda felt a fleeting disgust at the thought of the fur section in her closet. Miranda had never questioned the loyal hound's ability to feel as acutely as herself. It was still too early to debate the merits of fur though. She couldn't help but linger over the horn and wonder how her sweet assistant would deal with such an object if it was indeed some trophy from a creature such as a demon. By vomiting most likely she thought with dark humor.

It didn't matter, she decided. A demon deserved whatever fate befell it. Still, Miranda left the horn on the table instant of placing it in her purse as she did customarily.

_I'm going to have to fire half my staff before I feel better after last night._

Already the day had done nothing to alleviate her bad mood as the traffic delayed her and then a clacker talking loudly on her phone did not at first notice her entrance in to the elevator. Stepping off she was met by Emily, who she silenced with a piercing glare and Nigel bearing some disaster or another.

"I don't care how you do it just fix it."

The hissed command might as well have been a whip crack for the effect it had on Nigel. Her staff was already discovering new hiding spots as she'd ferreted out their old ones after the debacle that was Paris. Andrea smiled brightly as she entered the inner offices of Runway, and her warm chocolate eyes sent Miranda reeling back to the midst of battle almost causing her to stumble. She needed to get rid of the girl, quickly; her eyes fell upon the coffee waiting for her, placed exactly as it was every other morning and undoubtly perfect as always. It didn't matter, no one would question her.

"What's this swill? Get me coffee, preferably less tepid."

The hurt that flashed across the young woman's face almost made Miranda bite back the words, but she reigned herself in. The girl treated every task as an act of kindness towards Miranda, an unselfish gesture simply meant to make her day easier or better. As such she took failures particularly hard, like a shunned invitation sent to a prospective love. Miranda forced her features into a hardened scowl as Andrea disposed of the coffee which was indeed sufficiently hot she saw because the girl jerked her thumb back from the steaming liquid as she dumped it and gently sucked on the injured digit.

Miranda's eyes lingered on the thumb disappearing between plump red lips, unconsciously licking her own. A nervous tapping broke her reverie, flashing blue eyes to Emily who fiddled with her pen, confused by Miranda's seemingly random pause on the threshold to her office. Smartly she strode to her desk banishing all thoughts of her other assistant. The girl would have to learn not to take things so personally Miranda decided nodding to herself, but the wounded sweet eyes and pouting lips still lingered at the edges of her concentration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy had been right; Miranda stormed in full Ice Queen mode, barking orders and promptly sending Andy to fetch another, less tepid in her words, coffee. Andy sighed; she'd just placed the current one on Miranda's desk. As she dumped the coffee some spilled into her thumb, and being so conditioned to avoid touching the brew or lid for cleanliness reason, Andy quickly jerked her hand back. It was a waste anyways, so with a mental shrug she sucked the lingering latte off her skin. As a heavy purse and coat where thrown upon her desk she noticed Miranda wince and absently rub her chest as she clacked into her office.

_Maybe I over did it, I couldn't have known it was Miranda though…_

As the day progressed Miranda fired two accessory assistants and had Jocelyn in tears over a fabric swatch. Andy had made a dozen coffee runs only three of which had been partially consumed. Emily was frantically whispering her personal mantra. It was almost five and it seemed as though Miranda was determined to conquer and control at least one aspect of her life.

As she stormed out for the day Miranda seemed to pause as Andy held her coat for her, looking intensely into her eyes for a moment before she seemed to shrug off whatever thought held her attention. Andy's hands trembled for a few moments after that. This could go horribly wrong if Miranda found out before she was ready.

Andy had been drawn to Elias-Clarke when she first entered New York due to the strong angelic presence. She hadn't been able to flush out the archangel in residence so she'd been forced to put forth an open challenge. It'd been slightly terrifying to watch an angel with sleek white wings, the sun gleaming off their feathers, streak across the sky towards her faster than she'd thought was possible. Of course she'd heard about the Guardian of New York, impossibly fast and deadly Andy had hoped to take her on in the confides of the building where her strength was less hindered than the angel's speed. To find out Miranda, her imposing boss was the Guardian was a shock to say the least.

Over the months she'd worked for Miranda she'd come to relish the dry wit within her scathing remarks; if not directed at herself. The pale blue eyes and royal grace with which she carried herself did not go unnoticed under Andy's appreciative eye. The small zap of cool authority and powerful presence just added to the appeal she held for Andy. Thinking she was a mortal Andy had admired her, but left it at that. A mortal's existence flashed by much too quickly for one to be anything but a token lover for a demon, or angel if that was the case.

Miranda as an angel fit in an odd way. She was notoriously proper about rules and perfection in her own vision. But she was hardly compassionate, unyielding in her judgement. The archangel Michael, who was said to be her mentor, was just as brutal about his punishments. Andy would have to find out how badly he'd brainwashed Miranda, perhaps she could save her the fate Lucifer had deemed fit for the Guardian.

Sighing Andy dropped her head into her hands. Any attachment to the archangel was dangerous, and she was definitely fond of Miranda if she was honest with herself. Andy didn't know if she could carry out her orders if she couldn't convince Lucifer to spare the angel. _Miranda didn't seem to have the same problem, _Andy thought, grimacing as she placed her hand over the aching wound in her side.

_How would she react knowing it was me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I learned my English in Canada so some word spellings may be different. I tried correcting to American spellings at first but I believe I may just leave them Canadian from now on. Also thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really boost my confidence as a first time writer. :)

Chapter 5

Miranda sat atop a haphazardly chosen skyscraper gazing at the stars. She let her wings buffet and move gently with the wind relaxing her. She looked out over the city considering what she needed to do before an influx of demons arrived. She'd grown lenient over the centuries, unused to demonic activity. There were patrols and fortifications to consider. She perked her pointed ears as a gentle thump and a rustling of feathers announced another person's presence, but didn't turn around.

"You're brooding."

At the demon's voice Miranda jumped and whirled, nearly falling off the building but a strong arm grabbed her flailing hand smoothly pulling her back onto the roof. As soon as her footing was sure Miranda let go and scrambled away from the Demon Lord. Lenient indeed, she'd just assumed anything with wings was one of her angels; she didn't even have her horn or her sword. Taking a deep breathe she prepared to gather power.

"Wow, hey. It's okay. I'm not armed or anything. Look, I'll even sit down."

Miranda warily watched as she sat on the roof's edge, kicking her feet like a child. The demon wore her helm, presumably to conceal her face, but also True Religion jeans and a black silk blouse. Understated, but Miranda couldn't fault her fashion sense. She appreciated the long legs of the demon for a moment before remember who she was looking at. They reminded her of another set of sinfully long legs encased in Chanel, as she'd never allow jeans, even designer ones, to be worn in the office.

"I'm sorry for startling you."

Miranda sniffed and tossed her head in annoyance.

"You could just leave. Then I wouldn't need to worry about pesky demons sneaking up on me."

The demon dipped her head, and again Miranda's eyes her drawn to her horns as they exaggerated the movement. The demon spoke softly, forcing Miranda to come closer in order to hear her.

"The Prince would just send his first centurion. He's much more, vicious, than myself."

"Vicious, how?"

"You'd be dead, or eaten."

Miranda blinked, nonplused. She considered the Demon Lord, with her head dipped to watch the street below, her wings loosely held to her back. Her shin did hurt, and the demon wasn't armed. Slowly Miranda stepped to a spot about two feet from the demon and sat down herself, crossing her legs demurely. Together they looked out over the city that never slept.

"What were you thinking about?"

Miranda snapped;

"Your doorway to Hell, all the mayhem and carnage your lackeys will cause, how to destroy you."

"Ah. I should have guessed. …I haven't placed the doorway yet."

Miranda looked over at her confused; _why would she volunteer information like that?_ The Demon Lord caught her look, grinning shyly.

"This is the first city I've held. I don't need to be chasing after misbehaving, lackeys, as you put it."

Miranda examined the size of the demon's horns again, and rubbed her chest absently.

"I'm surprised you haven't held other cities before…"

"Well, the Prince kept me in Hell for a very long time..."

They sat in silence for a while. Miranda was confused and found the whole situation a little surreal. Here she was chatting with her enemy when she couldn't even greet her assistances in the morning, most importantly Andrea, who always had a ready smile for her. Guilt washed over Miranda as she remembered her latest rebuke towards Andrea's smiles. In truth they made her long days a bit better, but she couldn't afford to let her staff know she'd gone soft. She watched the demon continue to fidget and kick her feet. She seemed almost bashful, nervous in Miranda's presence. As the demon reached up to rub at the base of her horns Miranda blurted out the question that'd been nagging at her.

"How did you know my horn came from a demon?"

She tilted her head, examining Miranda with impossibly dark eyes.

"Same way you'd know where this came from."

She answered shortly, pulling a white feather from somewhere to stand proudly between her fingertips. Miranda's eyes narrowed as she instantly recognized the angel feather.

"You lost it in the fight, I picked it up… Do you want it back?"

The soft explanation soothed Miranda's hackles, and also explained the slight ache at the base of her right wing. It unnerved her though, and made her wonder about the horn.

"No. I don't have any use for such things now."

The demon smiled and took a small cord from around her neck, beginning to braid it around the base of the feather. Miranda shivered and pulled her wings tightly to herself as the wind picked up, slipping through her thin blouse to chill her. Finished with her project the demon reached up and with long fingers quickly tied the feather to her left horn far enough up so it couldn't tickle her. Miranda frowned at her;

"Why did you do that with it?"

The demon dipped her head again, the feather fluttering gently in the wind and smiled softly.

"A trophy I guess. A little intimidation goes a long way amongst the other Demon Lords. Besides, I don't feel bad about it considering I didn't actually pluck it from you."

Miranda looked at the other wise plain horns of her companion. With the single feather it looked more like a talisman than a trophy. The thought caused Miranda's heart to flutter, and she blushed lightly remembering the soft touch of the woman next to her. The demon cared enough to not take her trophy in a way which would cause pain to Miranda, which was an odd thought. Indeed, she was the oddest demon Miranda had ever met.

"I've seen the way you demons treat your horns. Fashion not so much, more like barbaric inclinations. The gaudy paint and over blown jewels make you look ridiculous."

Rather than being angered the demon chuckled and nodded her agreement with Miranda's words. Miranda didn't know what to say and so turned her head to look out over her city once more. The truth was this was comfortable. Her underlings couldn't speak so casually with her and she could hardly talk to a mortal about her real life outside of Runway.

_She seems almost, human…_

Miranda looked from the corner of her eye at the demon, tracing the line of her soft lips, lingering over her doe eyes shadowed under her horns. What Miranda could see of the Demon Lord's face tugged at her memory, reminding her of Andrea… No, that was impossible. Miranda had lingered earlier that day over the precise colouring of Andrea's eyes matching those of the demon. But Andrea was a mortal, soft and fragile, summoning an over bearing urge to shelter and protect the young woman. She'd seen the girl sucking her thumb, burnt from a hot latte Miranda could barely feel. The demon had warmed her face even through her gloves, no stranger to fire and brimstone.

Suddenly the demon reared her head, sniffing at the night air, tipping her head back until her long horns were horizontal to expose a long pale neck that made Miranda subconsciously clench her crossed legs. As the Demon Lord swung her head side to side trying to sniff out whatever scent had caught her attention her horns swung as well, giving Miranda a close and personal view of the sharp tips. Miranda shuddered to image the demon impaling some angel. The flip flop of Miranda's emotions from fear to arousal had her feeling slightly nauseous. She'd always been sure of herself, and yet this creature of darkness had her reeling.

Finding what had alarmed her so the demon stood, striding quickly in heeled leather boots to the center of the roof, her back to Miranda. Standing hesitantly herself Miranda realised the demon had given her a clear shot at her unprotected back, focused on something entirely else. She thought about gathering power but before she could the demon fanned out her enormous wings, distracting Miranda with the strong muscles bunching in her back, the vast impressive size of her wings. Miranda's own wings, and those of most angels, were sleek, like those of a kestrel, narrowed at the tips and built for speed and soaring on strong winds. The demon's wings were full and immense, shaped to carry a heavy burden, rounded like an owl and nearly silent in flight. They looked silky, like rubbing her face along those feathers would feel infinitely soft. Her view was hardly obstructed by the blouse, which had been cruelly ripped along the back to accommodate the wings. Miranda now understood why the demon wore designer jeans but a no-name top. She lingered over the smooth pale skin and sleek muscle.

A faint pop and Miranda's nose was assaulted with a dirty rotting stench, but her view was obstructed by the demon's huge wings.

"I bear the summons of The Prince of Darkness for his second centurion."

"Understood. You may leave."

The pop sounded a moment later and the stench was quickly dispelled by the wind. The Demon Lord sighed and settled her wings, half turning to look at Miranda, as she realised the demon had hid her from the other, a small sprite that could shift between dimensions without the use of a doorway, but was otherwise powerless.

"I have to go. I hope you feel better soon."

Miranda jumped when the demon stepped forward and grasped her hand gently, the heat of her skin felt luxurious to the chilled angel, but she pulled her hand back all the same. The demon smiled ruefully, and a warm power flared. Miranda was left alone clutching her own hand, confused, feeling lost and for some reason, sad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucifer's throne room was impressive; a huge hall hewn from Hell's brimstone and lined with torches, it could hold a good portion of Hell's legion. The Prince of Darkness himself sat on a massive gold throne with a ruby standard draped down the wall behind him embossed with characters for Pride. The floors were intricately tiled with various beasts, demons and angels fighting. Pillars reached up past the light of the torches to a darkened ceiling. They too were carved with various scenes.

As the massive doors made from mahogany and bound with iron swung shut behind Andy they made a sound she imagined was similar to the very gates of Tartarus shutting. Lucifer was draped in a black robe which hid his slight belly. Gold and jewels glinted off him from his sandals to the tips of his horns. His crown was made specifically for him, with spiraling filaments weaving around his horns to accentuate their size. The top of the crown appeared to be composed of several sets of gold antlers. A goblet encrusted with jewels was balanced lazily in his talon tipped fingers. _Greed and Gluttony would be proud._

The other Demon Lords, five in total, had arrayed themselves around the dais before the throne in a semi-circle. Their horns glittered with jewels and gold, a few with angel feathers in bunches at their tips. Asmodeus winked lazily at her from across the semi-circle making Andrea blush slightly as the Lord of Lust had her breasts brazenly on display, which did not go unnoticed by the other Lords present. Asmodeus used sex as a weapon more so than any other Demon Lord did their respective vice. Andy didn't know if it was genuine attraction for her which fuelled Asmodeus' regular propositions or if she sought to gain something from their union. Either way Andrea avoided them in the most neutral fashion she could. With some flattery the other demon seemed to take her rejection in stride but she still kept a wary eye on the voluptuous woman and the propositions continued as well. Andy took her place in the circle, the characters for Wrath staring mockingly up at her. Lucifer spoke in his booming power filled voice. It was unnecessary, but the Prince of Hell was thoroughly impressed with himself;

"**Amon, so kind of you to join us**."

Andy gritted her teeth while Leviathan snorted with laughter; they all knew she hated that name. Lucifer's dark eyes flickered to the Lord of Envy, who immediately quieted. Beelzebub cleared his throat; his chin jutting out over his fat body, his thin impala like horns, ridiculously skinny considering his bulk, proudly capped his greasy head.

"We were told of your victory, but not of the subsequent demise of the Guardian of New York."

Lucifer leaned forward with interest, lifting his goblet to be filled. Andy's eyes narrowed as Amelia stepped forth from the behind the great draping cloth. More often than not lately the servant was found when the Lords of Hell gathered. She looked around the hall seemingly bored but Andy could see her pointed ears perked to catch every word spoken.

"I did not kill her. I believe the archangel can be turned to our side."

"**What will you try that we have not**?"

Mammon, Lord of Greed, whose short thick cow's horns dangled with strings of gold coins turned with a sinister tinkling from her right to address Andy;

"She has no want for Earthly possessions or riches."

Leviathan's snake-like face and sickly green eyes flickered about restlessly lingering boldly on the position of Beelzebub where the fat first centurion stood, to sneaking glances at Mammon's coin laden horns.

"I offered her Michael's position during the Fall, as the right hand of God, but she refused to be swayed."

Belphegor, who never did anything that was not required of him, did not even answer. Instead, even under the menacing eye of Lucifer, slumped to the floor and reclined upon the hard surface. As the Archangel of Diligence, Miranda had never even been offered anything by the Lord of Sloth. Similarly the Lord of Gluttony hadn't bothered to try and sway the Guardian of New York. Her diligence was nearly matched by her temperance, which explained the thin body of the angel, so Beelzebub had never contacted her.

"**What if the angel causes us trouble?"**

"I've already bested her once, if need be I can do so again."

Lucifer thought for a moment before shaking his crowned head causing Andy's heart to clench and the string s of precious jewels to clatter.

**"We cannot take that chance. Destroy the Guardian as originally planned."**

Andy bowed shallowly, her face stony. Inside chaos and turmoil ruled her emotions; her heart was in her throat and tears threatened. She couldn't afford to look weak in front of the other Demon Lords but these orders brought a terrible gut wrenching denial, panic. Hope was only a short distance from despair and she had witnessed the effects of failed hope first hand from some of her existences in Hell. To feel that warm flicker in her chest snuff out first hand made Andrea all the more sympathetic to humans who battled lost hope daily.

"**If you lose New York due to this whim of yours I will personally throw you into the Ninth Lake."**

Andy shuddered. Under the ice of the Ninth circle of Hell lay a dark expanse of water, infinitely deep and unexplored. Only Leviathan, comfortable in his other guise of a sea serpent, retreated there. It was rumored that God's true opponent was banished to this deep place. Lucifer's eyes softened as he spoke next.

"**We cannot afford much leniency Amon. You know why Heaven must be overturned. So many innocent ones are finding their way here."**

Andy nodded. She'd felt the presence of pureness deep in the pits of the Circles. Lucifer had explained their presence to her when she'd sought him out, concerned to find guiltless souls within her circle of Hell. She'd done what she could but Hell was not meant for comfort and she knew they suffered still within her realm. Even as Lucifer spoke though Beelzebub rolled his eyes and Leviathan snorted. Andy had never pegged them as being too concerned about the rules surrounding soul judgement.

"**Leave now."**

The Demon Lords bowed and vanished to their respective cities. Before being whisked away to Earth Andy saw Amelia place a very familiar hand upon Lucifer's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry about the break in my posts. My inspiration has been lagging... :( Anyways, here you are, my meager offerings.

Chapter 7

Miranda wore a thick cashmere Chanel sweater the next day, curling her arms around herself as she leaned over to examine photos, wishing for the heat of the Demon Lord to warm her hands again. All her angels were feeling the effects of the power from Heaven somehow being leeched elsewhere. Miranda suspected it had something to do with fewer souls finding their way into Heaven. Earth had become a dark place.

_But hadn't the demon said souls undeserving of punishment were finding their way into Hell?_

There had to be a logical explanation other than the demon lying. Insane as it was, Miranda didn't think the demon was being dishonest with her.

_Perhaps Michael will know why._

Mind made up Miranda left her office, as Andrea rushed to grab her coat and purse she spoke in her rapid fire tones to Emily.

"I have a business lunch. I'll be out until two, reschedule everything."

As Andrea lifted up her coat Miranda's eyes focused on her arms which were revealed by the short sleeved top she wore. A thin gash, red and unhealed lay just under her slim deltoid. The exact place where a shoulder plate would end Miranda couldn't help but think. Andrea's arms were thin though, not emaciated like Emily's but nothing like the thick corded muscle she'd seen on the demon last night. While still feminine, the demon's strength was apparent. Satisfied Miranda snagged her jacket and purse as she briskly left for the elevator.

As soon as Roy had entered the town car after closing her door she told him to go to a smaller restaurant not far from Runway. He simply nodded not questioning the abrupt change of schedule. Miranda fiddled with her phone while she waited for them to arrive. Even if she commanded one of the largest cities in the world, on several levels, and was an archangel in her own right she couldn't help but feel young and unsure whenever she was in front of her mentor. Harsh and unyielding Miranda often wondered how he held the position as the Archangel of Patience. Gabriel had told her once it had cost him greatly to throw his closest companion, Lucifer, into Hell; that the betrayal had rocked Michael to the core.

"Be ready when I'm finished."

Without waiting for a reply Miranda stepped from the vehicle. She walked straight to the bathroom, and once she was safely ensconced within a stall she willed herself into Heaven.

The bright marble halls were filled with light and blue sky played with gentle clouds outside of every window. Miranda padded down the hall under finely carved arches, shivering as her bare feet were robbed of their warmth by the cool stone. Drawing her wings tightly to herself Miranda quickly headed towards Michael's chambers. Hesitating only briefly before the light oaken doors before knocking briskly. A soft voice spoke from within the offices of God's general.

"You may enter."

Michael stood behind a marble desk, dominating the room. The angel was tall and broad, his slim toga accentuating his wide shoulders which were further framed by his enormous white wings. Dark brunette hair, nearly black, curled at his temples and was tousled carelessly about the tops of his shoulders. Looking up Miranda was met with dark blue eyes, the color of a summer night nearly opposite her own winter noon.

"I heard of your defeat."

Miranda looked down and away; she knew this would come up.

"Yes, the Demon Lord tricked me. It won't happen a second time."

"See that it doesn't Miranda. I can't be lenient with you simply because you were my pupil."

Miranda nodded choosing to omit the fact she'd given up a chance to smite the demon once more. At best she would be stripped of her rank, at worst, well; she could very well join the demon in Hell. Speaking of; there was a map of Hell laid out on the corner of the desk, one of earth in the middle and finally one of Heaven on the other side. Marks had been penciled in showing movement of something from earth and Heaven into Hell, but once her gaze had lingered several moments Michael's large hands came into view, shuffling the pages into a haphazard stack concealing everything but the map of Heaven.

"Was there anything else?"

"Something the demon said has been bothering me… She said that un-judged souls are finding their way into Hell."

"The Demon Lord was female? Who did they send?"

Miranda blinked, that hadn't been the important part of the statement but Michael had latched onto that particular piece. He leaned forward and examined her closely; she could feel his power licking about her like a snake tasting the air.

"I'm not sure; she never took off her helm during the fight."

Michael was silent for a few moments watching her with unblinking eyes. Finally he nodded his acceptance and gestured for her to continue.

"I was wondering about the souls."

The taller angel snorted a quick dismissive laugh, ruffling his feathers before replying;

"The demon was obviously lying. We would never fail our duty."

"But the cold Michael, it's effecting us more and more, perhaps this could be-"

"Miranda, I sincerely doubt it. But if it makes you feel better I will personally check on the situation."

Miranda nodded, if he had made up his mind there was no changing it. The general waved her away with a dismissive gesture, so she took a deep breath and willed herself back to earth. At least Michael could confirm the demon's words. Her conversations with the Demon Lord had been running through her mind constantly and as such she'd noticed the horn Michael wore at his hip was not the twin of the one he'd given her. He'd taken at least two trophies.

_Wait. I don't even know if they are demon horns. I can't assume such things…_

The feeling of uncertainty still bubbled uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach however.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wheeling above the Elias-Clarke building Andy kept a sharp eye on the doors to the roof. Miranda had sent her and Emily home early stating she'd get the book herself. The last time this rare occurrence had taken place was when Andy had found Miranda brooding over the city sky line. She hoped to catch the angel again by herself.

Scanning the horizon Andy was very conscious of the fact she was the only demon in a city of angels. She had decided to forgo her war hammer again but her helm was firmly in place. A mask seemed too cliché and she wasn't sure one would stay on while she flew anyways.

Swinging into another wide lazy circle about the building Andy spotted movement as the door she'd been watching swung open. Still in the pants suit she'd worn during the day Miranda emerged rubbing her brow. While in the office her shoulders had been back, head held high but now the angel's shoulders slumped, her head bowed. Andy flipped out of her circular path and as the wind whistled between her feathers Miranda's head snapped up to look in her direction with wide eyes. Flapping her wings to slow her descent she created gusts of air that blew back Miranda's snow white hair.

"Excellent. I was hoping to be more annoyed by the end of the day."

Andy flinched at the sting of the reprimand.

"I just wanted to see you. If you'd prefer I'll go."

Miranda looked surprised for only a moment before her eyes narrowed. Stepping forward she shrugged one, than the other shoulder in a rolling motion unfurling her wings from her back with easy grace. Her short hair played about pointed ear tips now and her eyes, if possible, had lightened to a nearly unnatural bright blue.

"Now why would you want to see me? Haven't you revelled enough in your victory?"

"No, I just, I get lonely…"

Andy felt stupid admitting to it. She didn't enjoy the company of the other Demon Lords. They were rivals more than allies; someone was always ready to stab their fellow in the back. Some of the lesser demons weren't so inherently bad, but demonic power seemed to go hand in hand with an evilly tainted soul. The lesser demons wouldn't speak to Andy with anything but servitude though so often she wandered the mountains of Hell alone.

Andy looked down at Miranda through her lowered lashes, expecting to see a superior sneer or even disbelief but instead Miranda had turned her face away and Andy swore she could see a faint blush high on her cheek bones.

"Stay if you must, however I want some answers from you."

Andy couldn't help the little silly grin or the way her ears perked with excitement. Miranda noticed and she huffed, seemingly annoyed. Walking briskly to the side of the building facing the breeze Andy sat and promptly patted the space next to herself. Miranda raised an eyebrow, but after rolling her eyes joined the demon. _She's sitting closer than last time_; Andy thought gleefully to herself, feeling triumph from luring the angel in.

"What did you want to ask?"

"What's your name and title?"

Miranda asked the question promptly, and Andrea suspected she'd been told to find out more so than being interested herself. Having been called Emily by Miranda for the first two months of her job as assistant Andrea didn't think Miranda cared all that much about her name.

"I'm called Amon."

Miranda's cheek muscle jumped at the first syllable and relaxed as she finished her statement. She looked at Andy now, rather than examining her nails in a bored manner. Their impromptu staring contest continued for a few moments, bright moon lit eyes inspected dark ones glittering with star light. Andy felt her cheeks flush and pupils dilate with an unbidden desire to touch the beautiful woman next to her. Noticing the change Miranda inhaled sharply and turned her head abruptly, continuing her line of questioning.

"Amon, so you're…?"

"The Lord of Wrath? Ruler of the Fifth Circle? Second Centurion to Lucifer? Yeah."

Miranda's lips quirked during Andy's tirade, more of a twitch than a real smile.

"You don't seem very wrathful."

"I'm not. I mean, I can't access the full power of Wrath even… I just, do my duties as one of the Lords of Hell really…"

_Miranda's going to think I'm pathetic… Lonely and not even fully in control of my power._

The older woman however didn't look pitying or disgusted at all though. She hesitated, and then spoke in a voice so low Andy didn't think she was meant to hear.

"You just need to find something worth enough to you to come fully into your power."

"Like Runway for you?"

Miranda looked at Andy with a frown, leaning away from the demon and looking ready to jump into the sky.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Well, quite a lot actually…"

Andy immediately knew she had said the wrong thing as Miranda's eyes widened and her nostrils flared, her thin sword appeared as power flared. Faster than her eye could follow Miranda was in the middle of the roof, standing ready to fight even in high heels. Andy got up slowly, hands up as her feathers fluttered uneasily. She approached Miranda like one would a wounded animal; feeling vulnerable because of Andy's knowledge the angel was twice as dangerous.

"Miranda, I won't hurt your family. I know you're worried about your girls, I won't touch them. They're innocent; I'm here to save innocents."

Once again the she'd said the wrong thing. With an enraged cry Miranda moved quicker than lightening; the weight of her armour no longer slowing her down. Andrea barely raised her hand in time to catch the sword, the angelic blade burning as it cut deeply into her palm. Despite the pain she held onto the sword, strong enough to keep Miranda from pulling it out of her grip. Gritting her teeth in pain the demon actually pulled the angel closer by the blade of her own sword.

"Please stop."

The whisper didn't penetrate the protective rage Miranda was experiencing as she gave up on freeing her sword and punched Andy in the stomach. Tightening her abdominals the demon managed to keep herself from being winded. Once the angel had let go of the sword she'd been able to will the deadly object away. Another blow came towards her neck, so Andrea tilted her head and winced as the sound of Miranda's knuckle impacting her helm resounded tenfold against her sensitive ears. Arms free Andy stepped forward and wrapped Miranda in a restraining hug, her superior strength keeping Miranda from further wounding her even as she struggled.

Finally Miranda resorted to biting into Andrea's neck, digging her teeth in like a bull dog all the while struggling against the demon's muscled arms. The involuntary groan which resounded deep within the demon's chest vibrated against Miranda. Andy pulled the chilled angel flush against her over heated body and with a gasp Miranda let go. Pulling on her little used power as the Lord of Wrath Andrea pulled the anger from Miranda, taking the fight right out of her.

"Are you done yet?"

Miranda struggled feebly for a few more minutes before slumping and resting her forehead on the taller woman's collarbone.

"If you hurt them, touch them, I'll, I…"

"I know. I won't hurt them, please believe me."

Miranda raised her head and desperately searched the demon's eyes. Andy knew the angel had no reason to trust her but she hoped so fiercely maybe Miranda would, could, trust her that her chest burned.

What happened next Andy blamed on the emotional high they were both riding and a complete lack of sanity on her part. Looking down into those impossibly blue eyes, cheeks flushed with their recent struggles Andrea couldn't help herself and claimed the angel's lips in a searing kiss. Miranda melted into her body and desperately kissed her back, biting at her lips, lashing her tongue seeking some promise from Andy. As her iron grip on the angel loosened Andy ran her hands up the base of Miranda's silken wings to tangle in the white hair she'd so longed to touch, forgetting her torn hand. Miranda's hands remained on Andrea's chest but her fingers kneaded rhythmically like a great cat.

They parted panting for breath and Andy could feel her eyes glowing with excitement and power. Miranda's lips were red and swollen, her cheeks even more flushed than before. She had never looked more desirable to the demon. As she leaned down to take another taste of those lips however Miranda felt the blood trickling down her neck from Andy's hand and tore herself away, eyes wild, before willing herself away.

Andrea slumped to her knees on the roof, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She was so confused; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Why was she drawn to Miranda? Why did she have to be the angel she was ordered to smite? Turmoil raged within the kneeling demon, her heart felt crushed. She let loose a cry of anguish to the Heavens, but knew no help would come from there.


	9. Chapter 9

I actually squee when I read your lovely reviews. Thank you!

Chapter 9

Shaking Miranda collapsed into the wood floor of her entrance hall. Trembling hands reached up to the hot blood still on her neck wiping at it in a futile effort to clean it off. She could feel the warmth still lingering from the demon's body rapidly depart her front now that the source was gone, leaving her colder than ever before.

The demon knew about her children, knew who she was on the mortal plane. It wasn't hard information to get a hold of, but it still scared her. Images from the Fall flashed through her mind, of demons rending angels in two, bathing in their blood and screaming with delight at the carnage. The first thing she'd seen in her existence was the brutality of battle. Miranda shuddered to think about the Demon Lord anywhere near her children.

_The lonely demon that kicked her feet and just wanted to see me…_

No. Demons were dangerous. She'd kill her the next chance she got. She needed to find out as much about this demon, Amon, as she did about Miranda. The angel stood with renewed purpose, willing herself into Heaven.

Striding quickly through darkened halls Miranda made her way to the armoury to find her first goal; a thin blade, no longer than her hand, which could be suffused with angelic power. If enough was put into the blade a weak demon would die instantly, while a Demon Lord would die within a few days, the power of Heaven poisoning them slowly. Created shortly after the Fall they had not been used yet, a surprise weapon for the next assault from Hell. The cold blade felt hungry in Miranda's hand, and she quickly put it on her belt to avoid touching the leeching thing.

Next the archangel made her way to the library of Heaven, which held the accounts of both Heaven and Hell. Now during the dark hours it was empty, quiet and vast; a stillness that made its way into Miranda's bones. Looking around cautiously she made her way over to the tombs which held information of demonic origins. Along the way she took a lamp, filled with a happy light shuttered as to not disturb anyone else within the dark shelves. The books she needed looked darker, more sinister, than the other books shelved innocently next to them. Bound with dark leather Miranda hesitated before actually reaching to take the volume she needed.

"Amon… Amon… Amon… Ah!"

_Amon, Lord of Wrath._

_ Male_

_Height: 6'3_

_Weight: 240 lbs_

_Horns: Very large, resemble those of an ibex._

_Angels destroyed: 233_

_ First Centurion to God's opponent, he is a particularly vicious demon and should not be engaged alone in battle. Angered easily and quickly his rage is impressive as it is dangerous…_

Anger bubbled up within Miranda as she read the record. It also held the unholy deeds Amon had done to mortals as well as angels. She would destroy the demon if it killed her. As she scanned the page a newer entry caught her eye.

_First incarnation of Wrath destroyed by Michael during the Fall. Second Incarnation of Amon;_

_ Female_

_ Height: 5'8_

_ Weight: 140 lbs_

_ Horns: Very large, resemble those of a kudu bull_

_ Angels destroyed: 0_

_ Second Centurion to Lucifer._

Miranda tapped the page, staring at this new information. She couldn't hold this second incarnation of Amon accountable for the actions of the first, she knew from experience. She'd come into existence during the Fall as well after the archangel Benedict had fallen under the sickle of Beelzebub. Even though she was the second incarnation of Diligence she, obviously, had not kept the name Benedict. It puzzled her than, why had Amon kept the same name?

"Interesting choice for late night reading."

Miranda jumped startled out of her thoughts by the soft voice, turning sharply to see the gentle face of Raphael. Smiling kindly the ancient angel had a papery quality, from his dusty feathers to his silvery blond locks, which made his job tending to the books of the library all the more fitting. He cast a sharp golden eye over the page Miranda had been examining and nodded to himself.

"Yes, I'd heard about your defeat. I'm sure you'll do better next time. So it was Amon?"

"Yes, it was… But there isn't much here about her."

"No, I'm afraid not. Her moment of creation was a rough one. The whole battle stopped when her screams, if they could be called that, pierced the burnt sky. She was ushered off to Hell and hasn't been seen since. Well, except for now of course."

It seemed strange to Miranda that Lucifer would keep such a powerful demon in Hell for so long. Was he worried she'd deceive him? Work against him somehow? The Amon she'd met had seemed simple in her motives, straight forward in her actions.

"Why keep her in Hell? What did Lucifer have to gain from keeping such a powerful Demon Lord off the mortal plane?"

Raphael considered her question, thinking it over slowly as he did with anything. Miranda had often thought that he'd do well as the archangel of Patience, but he was equally kind, which suited him as the Archangel of Kindness.

"I've often wondered that myself… Clearly Amon can handle herself. However, given the raw power she does possess coupled with the fact she isn't following orders perhaps Lucifer is worried he has a challenger on his hands."

"What order isn't she following?"

Raphael's golden eyes flickered to the book, and with long skinny fingers he traced the number of angels destroyed by the first Amon, flipping the page he again traced a statistic of angels' deaths before nodding to himself.

"I believe you were meant to die, Miranda. Demons do not spare angels."

"She mentioned something about allying with me."

"That would be difficult. Unlike humans who have free choice, angels and demons are hard wired to be cruel or kind, hateful or compassionate. You could not deny your nature."

"Then why is she denying hers?"

The angel shook his pale head, looking once more at the new entry for Amon, lingering over the zero inked so precisely into the tomb.

"I'm not sure Miranda, but if she is, than it won't last for much longer. You'd better take care of this little problem sooner rather than later."

Fingering the hilt of the power consuming knife Miranda nodded sharply before bidding the other angel farewell. The Demon Lord would be dealt with, but, her other hand found its way to her lips and her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she contemplated what she would have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Shit shit shit!"

Andrea ran frantically around her chambers looking for something to cover the wound in her hand. She'd bandaged it the night previously but Miranda would notice a bandage right away. She could will her wings and horns into another place, and she could mold her own body to seem more human, but the angelic wound would prove impossible to disguise with her own power. She frowned at the blade sitting so innocently on her table. She'd expected it to feel more alien, more foreign in her hand but it had seemed as comfortable there as her own weapon.

"This is all your fault."

The blade remained unmoved, unaffected by her put out glare. Sighing Andy willed herself to Runway, specifically the closet. Schrie Fra had recently done some bejeweled half gloves which Miranda had yet to decide were fresh or tacky. They were sitting ready for the run through later that day, but Andy was in a desperate state. Pulling the least busy of the trio on Andy breathed a sigh of relief this time that it covered the slim bandage she'd dressed the wound with this morning.

"What's this? Miss Six going for a bold new look today? I thought you pronounced those gloves ridiculous."

"Nigel! No, I still think they look silly, I just burnt my hand and I didn't want to have the gross bandage showing."

The bald man considered the taller woman for a moment before shrugging off whatever thought he'd been considering.

"You need to be more careful Six. First jogging down a badly groomed trail and now a burn? Blood doesn't wash out of couture easily you know."

Andrea had applied make up to her neck, but the teeth marks still showed a little. Whenever she turned her head the spot ached and a blush found its way to her cheeks. Emily narrowed her eyes but only sniffed disapprovingly when she caught sight of the covered mark. She'd just made it to her desk, Miranda's coffee in place, when the sharp rhythmic snapping of Miranda's heels made itself known throughout the office.

"Change that appointment I asked for yesterday to tomorrow and get lunch from that place I liked last week."

Covering a sigh Andy nodded quickly as she scribbled down these instructions. She'd found over her time working for Miranda that the more preoccupied she was the more vague her instructions became. Andy knew she should have expected it today after last night's fiasco, but it didn't make her job any easier as she scanned the half dozen restaurants Miranda had eaten at last week.

The day wore on for Andy, but it seemed to ramp up for the rest of the staff as they prepared for the upcoming run through. The demon groaned internally as Nigel padded footed his way over to her desk to lean in conspiratorially and whisper;

"I need that glove back now Six."

Andy glanced over at Miranda and hoped she wasn't listening to their hushed conversation.

"Nigel, it's fine, she ultimately won't like the gloves anyways, too Michael Jackson."

At this however Miranda raised her head and narrowed her eyes at her assistant. Andy for her part gulped and tried to look busy; Nigel had abandoned her and scampered off the kitchenette to hide.

"What's this Andrea? You've grown qualified to make these decisions for Runway now? Perhaps I can finally retire…"

Emily hid her smirk behind some papers as Miranda trailed disdainful eyes down to glove in question.

"Perhaps not… Take it off. How dare you interrupt the run through just to satisfy your still failing fashion sense."

Emily and Nigel had their eyes locked on Andy unable to look away similar to bystanders to a horrific car wreck in progress. The softly hissed commands had Andy frozen like a bird in the eyes of a snake, and with trembling fingers she undid the clasp on the glove, letting it fall in front of Miranda onto her desk. Those laser intense eyes however focused on the bandage and unlike the mortals around them only Andy was privy to the reaction which thundered through the angel. Eyes lit up with power flickered to Andrea's own darkened eyes which looked on defiantly. Miranda's nostrils flared and her lips pinched into a thin line. She looked livid, and it took all of Andy's will power not to cower and beg to explain to the angel.

She didn't beg though. She stared right back at Miranda with all the power that was hers as a Lord of Hell. Finally the other woman turned away and flicked her hand dismissively at Andrea. The rest of the day Andy was ignored but garnered little sympathy from her colleagues.

"You knew better than to take something for the run through."

Was Nigel's idea of a pep talk, and later from Emily;

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to actually think you know how Miranda makes decisions."

Their words went unnoticed though. The rest of the day Andy sat with a pounding heart, trying to figure out how to fix this. She was surprised she hadn't been fired on the spot, or at least killed. She couldn't bring herself to imagine destroying Miranda though and once she realised that, the path seemed clear. The beautiful angel had stolen her heart, and try as she might, Andrea knew she'd descend into true darkness if she stopped Miranda's own heart from beating. Was this how the other Demon Lords had fallen so woefully into their vices? Andrea tried and failed to picture Beelzebub or Mammon loving another creature. She was weak, weak enough to love an angel.

_But strong enough to die for her…_

"Emily, you will bring the Book tonight."

For the first time all day Miranda glanced meaningfully at Andrea, who nodded softly. She knew what this meant, and she mentally prepared herself to die by Miranda's hand. If she couldn't save the innocents sent to Hell, she could damn well save Miranda's own daughters and in turn, Miranda herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning you lovelies all right now: Buckle in for this chapter. :)

Chapter 11

Miranda knew she was brooding but it didn't stop her. Her thoughts had stolen to themselves and she was helpless to stop them. Standing as she was at the tallest spire of the bridge she should have had plenty to distract herself with, but the view went unnoticed by the angel. The wind played with her hair and feathers, and she waited, listening intently for the soft wing beats she knew would come soon enough.

_Andrea…_

The demon had certainly fooled her. She'd almost believed she could trust the girl, and she'd begun to reconsider her original assessment of the Demon Lord. Finding out the two were one and the same had shocked, than angered her. She'd been duped, betrayed by those doe eyes pretending to be so innocent. Her jaw cracked with the force of her clenching as she recalled the moment she'd seen the bandaged hand. She'd almost lost control then and there, but there were too many mortals around. She'd known instantly, one wound could be a coincidence, but two? Miranda was no idiot, putting two and two together.

_Tonight, I'll play her like she did me._

Miranda didn't shiver this time when the wind pulled through the thin fabric of her blouse; she was so cold the feeling was now lost on her. The heart seemed restricted, her face stony. She felt, wooden, happiness and kindness had fled her hold and now mostly anger bubbled within her. Her mask of indifference had gradually leaked into her soul, making her wonder vaguely when that had occurred within her long life. Anger and a continued disappointment in humanity and all those around her who failed again and again; never seeming to improve despite, almost in spite of, her best efforts.

The cold knife hidden against her back continued to leech her power. She'd pulled at the power of Heaven until she nearly lost control of her form on the mortal plane, but the blade still took from her. It would have to be enough; she couldn't afford a long drawn out battle such as their first in her now weakened state.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The vibration of the heavy evening air tipped her off long before she could actually hear the wind moving about those huge blackened wings. Miranda didn't give the demon any time to figure out how to land near her precarious perch, instead unfolding her own wings to glide down to the water's edge. Andrea followed, landing in the soft muck a few feet from Miranda. A human might have been leery of the setting; secluded and darkened, the bank was surrounded by industrial buildings now emptied for the night. The demon however cast a disinterested eye about before settling once more completely focused on the angel in front of her. Miranda knew she wouldn't be threatened by the dark places of earth after the eons spent within Hell.

Andrea had for gone her helm this time around, she knew Miranda was aware of her identity and if anything she'd learned not to waste Miranda's time while at Runway. It was eerie to see the face and form she was so familiar with subtlety changed. The slim arms and shoulders now muscled, the pointed ears peeking through her long brunette tresses and most obviously the towering horns dominating her features. Gone was the nervous submissive assistant, Andrea's eyes were locked boldly on her own, her head held high and her spine straightened. A small spike of excitement made its way down the angel's back and she was helpless to stop the warmth creeping up her throat. Rather than try and banish these reactions however Miranda let the blush spread, parted her lips and stared hungrily at the other woman.

"Come here Andrea."

Miranda purred out the name, curling her lips as she did. Andrea's pupils blew out and Miranda could practically see the steam rising from that hot mouth as she exhaled sharply. Whatever the demon thought was about to happen this was not it, but she willingly stepped forward into Miranda's embrace. The angel didn't stop the sigh of contentment which left her lips as the demon's heat soaked into her chilled body, in fact she pressed closer into it, savoured it. Andrea seemed confused, but she put her arms around the shorter woman's neck all the same, tilting her head so that their lips were inches apart. Miranda had snaked one arm around her waist, and could feel the demon's soft feathers trembling with excitement against her skin. Her other arm reached behind herself and she slowly drew out the blade hidden there while Andrea contemplated her lips.

"I am of the darkness Miranda, I can see the knife."

Miranda froze, surprise now colored her cheeks, but Andrea did not step away. Her eyes were sorrowful as she looked down at the angel. Miranda found her wits quickly and as she simultaneously pushed the demon away and stabbed with the blade, Andrea made no move to block her, no retaliating strike came. Instead she closed her eyes and seemed to accept the knife into her flesh. The blade sank into her gut and she gasped with pain, stumbling to her knees. A low keen escaped her throat before she bowed her head and looked at the knife still embedded in her abdomen.

Miranda backed away on shaking legs as Andrea screamed, the first pulse of power had entered her and Miranda could see the white light streaming into the demon, lighting up her veins and consuming her. Miranda retched, and threw up as the second, than third screams filled the air, so terrible were the sounds. Humans paused, and shuddered throughout the city with a sudden chilling of heart they could not place. In desperation Andrea wrenched the knife from herself, flinging blood and lingering flesh but the power still entered her and she slumped, finally unconscious into the mud.

Miranda wiped her mouth with a violently trembling hand. Standing she tried to walk but nearly fell. Her eyes were drawn again and again to the beautiful creature now left to die in the filth of the earth. Her dark hair was strewn out about her; the moon now lit her pale skin, making the black blood even more horrible as it continued to leak. The lips with the always ready smile were now only graced with ragged weakening gasps.

"I did this… I did this evil…"

Miranda crawled back to Andrea; shaking fingers gently touched the rapidly cooling skin. The only movement came from the wind gently playing with the white feather still tied fast to the demon's horn.

"How could I have done this…?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello my lovies! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm a university student and I work almost full time too, so with school, work, labs and assignments my life has been crazy. :( I'll do my best to be more diligent about updates but with midterms coming up... We'll see! Bare with me my sweets. :3 _

Chapter 12

Unable to simply will herself home in her weakened state, Miranda had gathered the prone demon in her arms and flown the distance. The awkward burden had made her flight seem rather drunken, and now she contemplated the stairs that would lead her up to a bedroom. Andrea was taller than her, so she slumped over Miranda's arms comically, long legs on one side and the girl's ridiculous horns scratching her hardwood floors on the other. Any thought to their majesty were now banished from Miranda's mind as they continued to get in the way. Her wings were another issue; they too trailed on the floor almost causing Miranda to trip several times.

Giving up on the stairs as a lost cause the angel made her way to her entertainment room; the couch she'd chosen for comfort rather than design would have to make due in place of the bed. Propping the demon on the couch Miranda realised the other issue she would have faced with the bed; Andrea's horns stuck out past the couch, but would have gotten in the way of the headboard on the bed.

The hot blood rapidly cooling on her own shirt reminded Miranda she had other issues to worry about beyond sleeping arrangements. Quickly fetching a pair of scissors and her own first aid kit the angel set to work cutting away the rest of the bloody fabric sticking to the other woman.

The damage was frightening considering how small the blade had been. The original wound was neat, sharply outlined, but where Andrea had torn the knife from her own body was jagged. The wound followed the indentation found between the muscles of Andrea's abdomen. Power, like congealed light, still lingered within the wound, leeching slowly now into the demon's systems. Hesitantly Miranda dipped her fingers into the jelly like substance, but it refused to return to her body. Frustrated Miranda tried to pull on it with her own power, but was snapped back with a sting tasting vaguely of darkness. She would have to find a way to remove it later, for now she needed to get the wound closed.

Healing was not one of her arts, but she mopped up the blood as best she could before holding the skin together and applying surgeon's tape. Gauze and a final layer of tape would have to do. Angels, and demons, were a lot tougher than humans; hopefully if the power of Heaven didn't do it first, the wound would not kill her. Somehow the poor excuse for a bandage made Miranda feel horrible, a failure to this creature. She lingered over the roughly cut edges of the tape, mentally comparing them to the sharp precise lines she demanded within Runway. This demon had not willingly hurt her, and apologized for the little damage she had done to Miranda, and now Miranda knelt at her side and knew who the better person of them was.

_As God as my witness I'll right this wrong…_

The bleeding mostly stopped Miranda slumped on the floor next to the couch, resting her head in her hands. Her ears were perked, catching every breath Andrea took. The girl's wings were bent awkwardly under her and unwilling to fight her exhaustion any more Miranda dipped her head to rest her face on one of the wing tips protruding from under the demon. Andrea's fresh scent was marred with the still lingering blood, but the feathers were soft as ever, lulling Miranda. She listened to the soft heart beat vibrating against Andrea's light wing bones, a ballad sung by her veins. Even with so much blood loss the demon was still warmer than Miranda. She pressed guiltily into that heat, her crown finding Andrea's side. The other woman warmed her in a way hot showers, and hotter coffee seemed to fail at.

Miranda woke as Andrea stirred, whimpering in her sleep. She made cooing noises in her throat, brushing back the long brunette hair until the demon had quietened. As she did her hand bumped into one of the girl's horns. Pausing for a moment, the angel allowed her fingers to explore the smooth hard surface, lingering as she reached the cord that held her feather before continuing. They should have felt foreign but Miranda immediately placed the feel of the horns, causing a sickening feeling to enter her gut. She paused again when she reached the sharp tips, frowning at the white she found. She distinctly remembered them being a bright poisonous red, but here, under her finger tips, was a pure white ivory slowly fading to the black still found at their base.

The angel frowned as, looking down, she saw Andrea's wings similarly changed. The black seemed dusty now, faded. Although still shallow the demon's breathing was no longer laboured.

_This shouldn't be happening. I need to talk to someone…_

Her first thoughts went to Michael, but remembering her horn she could easily see him destroying the helpless demon. No, it would have to be someone less rash. As she rose from her kneeling position Miranda remembered the blood all over her, and suddenly it was all she could smell. Gagging she quickly tore off her blouse, and seeing that Andrea was stable, went to wash off the lingering scent on her skin.

Once she was in clean clothes Miranda returned to her charge with a basin of warm water and a cloth, stopping and contemplating the task ahead.

_Ridiculous, I see naked women every day._

Striding smartly over to the couch she briskly cut off Andrea's remaining clothing, her sharp scissors making quick work of the heavy jean fabric, until the demon was left in her underwear and bra. Try as she might, Miranda couldn't help but follow the flowing lines of muscle with her eyes as she wiped away the remaining blood from the pale skin. A blush colored her cheeks but she refused to let her hands tremble. The other woman's boy shorts were also dotted with blood but Miranda couldn't will herself to go there despite her earlier pep talk. The throw from the back of the couch was plenty cozy she knew, having curled up in it several times while reviewing the Book. Andrea would be alright until she returned from Heaven.

Clothes were laid out on the coffee table in case she woke, and, hesitantly Miranda penned a note for her as well. If she woke Miranda didn't know if the demon would stay, or if she was even able to leave. The angel needed to speak with her, needed to know why the demon had been willing to die by her hand, why she had so willingly stepped into Miranda's embrace. The peaceful face seemed mysterious to Miranda, hiding some unknown motive, but not sinister. They would speak once Miranda knew the demon was not in danger from her rash reaction, if Andrea was even willing to speak to her. She briefly cupped the smooth cheek, but felt she did not deserve to bestow a kiss upon the slumbering brow. She hoped, but her heart was heavy and turning away she went to find Raphael.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all the good thoughts and reviews you lovies are sending my way. :) It really brightens my day._

Chapter 13

A shimmering light snaked through the pool of black Andy floated in. A vast dark lake she'd only seen once before until this light came. She'd been here before, she knew, but it had seemed different…

_She woke and the first thing she was aware of was light, warmth and love. However being newly created she could not name these things, or even compare them to anything else. Floating gently through the light Andrea felt her heart expand with love and joy. The next moment though a terrible roar echoed through her mind and opening her eyes for the first time she knew destruction._

_The sky was bleeding and corpses carpeted the ground. To her right lay a winged creature, his noble features contorted with pain, his dark blue eyes glassy with death. Now Andrea knew fear, and backed away from the white feathers stained with blood all around her, but they seemed to follow her movements, and the more she scrambled on weak legs the bloodier they got._

_The roar sounded again, in her ears now, and looking up she saw Wrath and Hatred. The horrible Beast had blackened ratty wings, bloodied horns and eyes full of madness. It stomped its way over to her, and she was unable to flee as it grasped her throat and lifted her clear of the ground to the level of its malicious face._

_Andrea knew pain than, a pain so awful she experienced it throughout her soul. The first sound to leave her new throat was a scream of desperation as suddenly her white light was being covered with leaking blackness. Her new vision failing her, the last thing she saw was the gradually shrinking horns of the Beast, a triumphant smile lording over its noble features. The blackness oozed into her and she desperately tried to stay on top of the widening pool of black. It sucked at her though, and finally her screaming throat was filled as she sank under the lake, her light dimming, fading until it was gone and she fell unconscious. _

Now the light leaked out of her abdomen into the inky pool around her. The pain was here again, the light burning white hot so that she tried to drench it in the chilled blackness. It spiraled out, and her struggles to sooth the pain mixed the black and the light. Her heart was still beating; she could tell by the way the light seemed to pulse out of her body.

Andrea became dizzy as the beating of her heart began to throb more insistently. Her mind once again possessed the boundaries of her skull and the light she saw was pale morning on the back of her eye lids. She didn't remember all the memories that had been dredged up by the familiar pain, but they still flickered at the edge of her thoughts.

Cracking one, than the other eye lid open Andrea appreciated the golden light filtering through the room. She hadn't expected to see it again. One deep appreciative breath later though she was hissing in pain. Gingerly she lifted up the blanket she was under. The messy bandage caught her eye first. Oddly this newly garnered fact about Miranda endeared her to Andy.

_She tried to kill me._

The thought stumped Andrea for a moment. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Obviously angered by the attack, but it had also been Miranda who'd saved her apparently, if the room and familiar scent were anything to go by. She'd known the assault was probable, and the demon had been willing to die for the angel, but Andrea couldn't help but be angry, hurt, by Miranda's actions.

Turning her head Andy caught sight of the neatly folded clothing and note.

_Andrea,_

_I've gone to find someone who can help you. Please stay, on my life, I promise to cause you no further harm. I will return shortly and at such a time will offer my apologies in person._

_Miranda_

It seemed like a poor response to almost killing someone, but how else would you go about it? Andy could see Miranda's side of it; she knew of demons' reputations, and coupled with the danger facing her daughters obviously Miranda felt like she had no choice. She had not tried to destroy Andrea previously.

_I should leave…_

As she tried to will herself from Miranda's home into Hell however a stabbing pain hit her in the abdomen. Whimpering Andy stopped the flow of power, gasping as the pain subsided to a dull ache. Frowning in confusion the demon tried to summon power again only to be hit with the same stabbing pain. Grimacing Andy sat up and contemplated the clothing left for her. If she couldn't summon her power than shifting her wings and horns to another space would be impossible. Carefully in order to avoid moving her wound too much she put on the yoga pants, but the zippered warm up jacket would be impossible to fit over her wings.

Wings which were a dark grey now. Andrea stood up in alarm, forgetting her wound, only to double over. As she slowly straightened she expanded one wing hesitantly.

_Yup, still mine._

Fingering the silky feathers the demon walked over to the window, letting the light bath her wing. It was definitely grey now, not the impossibly dark black she was used to. Trembling slightly she lifted her hand, mindful of her abdomen, to touch her horns. They seemed to be the same to her touch. A mirror in a decorative frame caught her eye opposite the large television. Andrea started to shake as she took in the new coloring of her horns. Even though she cursed them they were part of her body and to see herself so altered unnerved her.

"What have you done Miranda?"

"I'm not sure Andrea…"


End file.
